Eye Patch
by MoyashiGirl
Summary: Lavi has a secret behind his eye patch, what is it? YAOI


**I got positive feedback, so I'm finishing this. I know it's rushed and the ending was crap but I didn't know what else to write, so if you don't like it well sorry. Also Sorry it took so long to finish as my laptop broke and then it took forever to get fixed and then all my work got deleted as well as exams so it's been a busy couple months. Hope you like it **

"Lavi, I've always wondered why, you wear an eye patch. Allen said while eating from his tower of food that was wobbling very dangerously.

"Have you, I guess you're wondering if I'm sexier without it" Lavi teased, while eyeing the tower of food as it kept wobbling, wondering if it would fall.

"So why do you?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

"Oh sorry, I can't tell you it's a secret" Lavi answered, his face blushing, a bright red just as vivid as his hair. Suddenly there was a commotion heading in the direction of the cafeteria. Komui and some other scientists including Lenalee were trying to stop someone from getting in (but as you can see they were failing terribly).

The man was dressed in all black, in clothes that looked like what a butler would wear; he had black hair that was longer in the front than in the back. He also had glowing brown eyes mixed with red giving them a beautiful demonic glow.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Two voices echo through the cafeteria. The man in black, now named Sebastian walked up to Lavi one of the people that seemed to already know the man.

"I came to give you a warning, master" Sebastian said, bowing to Lavi.

"So your Sebastian's master" a voice says from inside the cafeteria, Lavi turned around and say that the one that spoke was...

"Allen, you know Sebastian" Lavi asks looking interested

"Yes, we kind of ummmmm" Lavi couldn't make it out as it was mumbled. Everyone in the cafeteria was sitting on the edge of their seats trying to hear what was going on.

"Come on I'm your best friend, right?"

"We kind of ..." Allen couldn't finish the sentence as he ran out of the room as bright a red as a tomato. Everyone turned to Sebastian to see if he would answer, he looked a bit uncomfortable but finally answered.

"Me and Allen dated a year before he came here" Sebastian uncomfortably stated. It took everyone a couple seconds to process this before Lavi exploded.

"You've done what! You dated my innocent Allen; you better not have deflowered him. As if you have I will make sure that your life is miserable till the end of this contract" Lavi whispered angrily, he looked so angry that his head could have exploded.

"No I have not Deflowered him" he answered, he lent down and whispered in Lavi's ear so only he can hear "He is still your precious little virgin, master" Sebastian purred, looking a hint upset.

"Good, well I will go check on Allen" Lavi said, looking like he was never angry in the first place. Lavi turned to leave but was interrupted.

"Master wait, I came here to warn you of something" Sebastian stated.

"Fine then let's go to my room and talk" with that Lavi and Sebastian walked out of the room. Everyone in the cafeteria watched the two men leave, some looked confused and some looked shocked as they had no idea who this man in black named Sebastian was, that Allen was gay or bisexual and why Lavi looked so angry that Sebastian had dated Allen.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Lavi asked as they arrived at his room. He sat down on his bed and looked towards Sebastian.

"I heard something interesting while doing what you asked me to do; it's so easy to spy on the Noah"

"So what is it you heard?"

"The Noah are planning to attack the Order sometime around tomorrow"

"TOMOROW!" Lavi shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lavi stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I'm sorry master, I only heard about it a couple of hours ago and I came as soon as I could"

"Ok, I need to go and warn Komui" Lavi, walked out of the room towards Komui's office.

"KOMUI!" a loud voice was heard coming from the hallway; the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Yes Lavi what is it" Komui calmly said

"I heard some bad news about the Noah"

"What is it?" Komui said this while looking serious which was pretty rare

"My butl... um my Friend who was spying on Noah said that they were going to attack the order tomorrow" Lavi said with a serious expression which also was pretty rare.

"This is a reliable source, right? Komui asked probably hoping that what Lavi had said was not true

"I'm sorry Komui but it is true, the person that told me is someone reliable"

"Who is this someone?"

"Oh it was Sebastian"

"You mean that man in black that came earlier"

"Yes it's pretty obvious that he is the one that told me as why else would someone come here"

"To chat" Komui said hopefully (probably not wanting to be seen as stupid)

"Well I have somewhere to go, so you work out what to do as it is your job" Lavi said quickly as he sped out of the room.

"Now where should I go" Lavi said aloud thoughtfully.

"Oh I know, I will go check on Allen, he looked upset when he ran out" and with that ran off to Allen's room.

When he arrived there, he knocked and waited a minute, no answer. He knocked again and still there was no answer, so he opened the door. The room was dark and silent there was no sign of Allen till he heard a sniffle. It was coming from the direction of the bed.

"Allen, I know you're there, why are you crying?" Lavi said as he walked towards the bed. The sniffling stopped, but nothing else happened. Lavi sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Allen, I'm sorry I asked you a question you didn't want to answer" Allen peeked out from his covers.

"So you don't mind that I have dated someone before, which is also male"

"No I don't mind that you once dated someone else as long as you don't date them no more and as for it being male I don't care as I ... you" even though Lavi mumbled the word Allen still heard him. With tears in his eyes Allen jumped at Lavi and kissed him. It wasn't a rough or passionate kiss it was sweet and full of love, the love that both persons felt towards each other. That night the two fell asleep in each other's arms forgetting the danger they will face the very next day.

As Sebastian had said, the Noah had come. The fight was gruesome and bloody and as Allen and Lavi, the only survivors from the battle as well as Sebastian stood in the middle of the battle field. They looked over their friends and comrades bodies with tears in their eyes. Lavi looked towards Sebastian, who was standing behind him.

"Aren't you going to eat my soul, now that my wish has been granted" Allen looked up in shock.

"No!" he shouted as he saw Sebastian walk closer to Lavi. "You can't take his soul we just got together and I don't want to be parted from him yet" Allen broke down in sobs. Sebastian sighed

"As I still love you Allen and to return the favour of you giving me human emotions, I will not kill master Lavi and will continue to serve him as well as you Master Allen" Sebastian ended with a smirk.

"Thank you and sorry I cannot return your feelings"

"It's alright Master Allen as long as you're happy I will also be happy" Sebastian turned to look at Lavi who had been forgotten about. "Is that alright with you master"

"Well yeah as I get more time with Allen" With that the three walked towards the black order which surprisingly didn't get wrecked during the battle.

Out of nowhere Allen said "Lavi as I always have wondered what was behind your eye patch now that I know can I see it" he looked up pleadingly towards Lavi. Lavi nodded and took of his eye patch. Allen gasped in surprise. "I've always known what the contract looks like due to Sebastian but I never thought it would look this beautiful.

"Thank you Allen I have always thought of it as a horrible reminder of selling my soul to the devil, but you made me feel better about it" Lavi smile, lent down and kissed him.

Sebastian who was left forgotten clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the two lovebirds. "Now you two need to get in a shower and wash that blood of you, then we can go to our new home, now get going" the two lovebirds walked hand in hand towards the baths while Sebastian smiled after them happily yet sadly.


End file.
